


An autumn under Gunrock

by HienFan



Category: AbalaBurn
Genre: Bullying, Crossdressing, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HienFan/pseuds/HienFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just an ordinary day for Blood, spending time with his friend playing games together but when he encounters a strange fair headed stranger and grown fascinated with him, things go down the way of romance</p>
            </blockquote>





	An autumn under Gunrock

Autumn has began in Gunrock, the weather has gotten cooler from the unbearable heat of summer and the grass is drying out

I was about to drop by my best friend, Ariel’s house to practice for our next tennis match, I quickly ate my breakfast getting up “Gotta go, don’t keep lunch for me!”

“Goodbye son, be sure to be in time for dinner!” said Dad.

I grinned, slamming the door shut.

When I arrived, I knocked on the door, Ariel opened the door, smiling when she saw me.

“Good morning Blood! Ready for our practice for our next tennis match the next weekend?” she said.

“Yep!”

We enjoyed ourselves the entire morning with a 2 point match, I had to really stay on focus to stay toe to toe with Ariel’s light foot and quick reflexes by the time we are done I won 2 to 1, I collapsed on the living completely exhausted, grabbing a jug of cold water to drink.

“Ahhh that was a good match” I said, chugging down the water.

“School’s about to reopen tomorrow… have you done all your homework?”

“Yeah.”

“So let’s take a walk shall we? I really want to go to the temple.”

“Okay!”

After we’re done drinking, we headed out to walk around Gunrock, I stared at Ariel, she’s a year behind me but she’s growing fast, her voice is getting lower, she’s taller and she’s just getting breasts while I’m still just this tiny 13 year old with a high voice, I bit my teeth, I’m already smaller than most of the boys in my class, I hope I can grow big and strong like Dad.

I blinked my eyes as Ariel smiled, will we be an item? Mom sometimes hint at us dating in the future, she is pretty cute with her long glossy blue hair and big round purple eyes and her petite build but I’m not so sure.

On the temple, Ariel prayed in front of the statue of the Spirit of earth, throwing some coins into the donation box, I waited for her as she headed to the tarot stand to by some cards, noticing someone passing by, a tall girl with blonde hair down her chin with cat ears and a tail. Cat folks are rare in Gunrock.

When Ariel is done she turned towards me “Shall we go home?”

“Yeah” I glanced at the cat girl as we left the temple, those ears and tail are so unusual… plus her hair is such a pretty colour…

I never saw her again until a week later, Mom was thrilled that I got some very nice vegetables, letting me spend the afternoon at the park, I cheered, rushing out of the house to use the tire swing, in the park I saw the familiar blonde sitting on the swing, she sitting idly, gripping the ropes, I can barely see her face as she turned her head down with some of her hair covering her face, I lifted my shoulders, should I talk to her? I might not get another chance “Hey Miss”

The girl looked up, her eyes widening, she has very green eyes a small upturned nose and soft cheeks, I hate to admit this but she’s even cuter than Ariel “What do you want?”

“Hello there miss kitty ears where are you from?

“I live in this town for years with my parents and brother.”

“Oh… would you like to meet up with my friend and me to the forest tomorrow? We can have a picnic and play tag in the forest.”

“No thank you…” she got up “Also…” she closed her eyes “I’m not a girl, I’m a boy…”

“W-what!?”

“Sorry… but I really am” he turned away from me running off.

“A boy…” I shook my head, climbing on the tire swing, I wonder who this guy is, he’s so mysterious.

For some reason I encountered him from time to time, I tried to greet him but he would just say hi before walking off… What is up with this guy? He’s so standoffish!

Near the end of November I headed to the market potatoes and apples to bring over to Ariel’s house for an end of the season feast with our families, the blonde boy is also in the market looking at potatoes, I coughed approaching him “Hey.”

“Hello…”

“Are you buying food for a feast?”

“Yeah, baked potatoes and fresh apples for dinner.”

“I’m buying those as well, would you like to come over to my friend’s house for dinner? You can invite your family over.”

“No thanks, I like a quiet dinner with my family” he was about to turn away when I grabbed his wrist.

“What’s with you? Why are you so cold and aloof? Who are you?”

“Kleude Fleming, third year in Green Leaf Jr high but can you let me go?”

I released his wrist “I really want to get to know you, why do you reject my offers?”

“…”

“Do you hate people so much? You are so aloof, and-”

“I don’t need friends.”

“W-what!?”

“I said I don’t need friends, just leave me alone you freak! I just want to be alone!” his voice is trembling before he ran off, I glanced at all the people staring at us before chasing him.

“Kleude stop this! I want to be your friend, I want to know you… you’re lonely right?”

“…” he turned to face me “Why do you want to know me?”

“Because I never met a person like you before and… I don’t really have any friends other than Ariel…”

“I see…”

“Just give me a chance, let’s hang out over at Ariel’s house tonight, I want Ariel to know about you too, we can go out to play some games during the weekend and talk together what do you say?”

Kleude stared at me, biting his lip, my eyes widen, he shook his head “No I don’t need any friends, I’m fine as I am” he shook his arm off my grip, running out of the shop.

 

I stared at the blonde, biting my teeth “Fine have it your way…” I hissed, getting the potatoes, if he wants to be so stand offish, fine!

As snow began to fall, everything returned to normal however near the end of the month…

As I was about to head to Ariel’s house to watch the latest movie, Toshinden Streets, on the way I saw some classmates, embracing, I gnashed my teeth as a shapely girl was embraced by Roddie’s well muscled arms, turning away, looking at my knuckles, those muscles looks sooo good…

Then I encountered Kleude by the traffic light, watching the cars pass by with a shopping bag on his arm.

“Hey there” I said.

“Hi…”

“Getting some supplies for your family?”

“Yeah.”

“Want to go to the cinema with Ariel and me? There’s a movie in an hour about a tournament and a cult involved and…”

“Nah I’ll pass.”

“You really are stand offish…”

“So what if I am?”

“Why are you like that!? I want to introduce you to my friend but you keep insisting against it, are you so aloof that you want the world to avoid you? Do you really want to be all alone?”

“… I love my family…”

“Then are you going to reject everyone else? What if your brother…” I backed off “Sorry…”

“It’s okay, I can accept anyone my brother befriends or even if he falls in love…”

“Don’t you ever want any friends to lean over to sometimes or even a lover?”

“I’m fine without any friends, even if it gets a bit lonely I don’t need any friends let alone a lover- I really don’t need a friend!” he was yelling so loud he was practically crying, when he realize it, he turned around crossed the street in a hurry leaving me alone, what a weird guy.

So I had an enjoyable moment with Ariel at the cinema watching Toshinden Streets, it was really exciting with stuff like this 15 year old British boy named David saved by a Japanese gambler named Shizuka from a cult and the main hero Eiji and Kayin battling to find Eiji’s brother, Sho yet I’m still thinking of Kleude, he’s lonely but he doesn’t want to do anything about it. Why?

As the new year passed I found out more about this mysterious boy, it was just a normal day after school, I grumbled at all the boys my age passing by, starting to catch up in height while I’m still shorter than Ariel, I mean I am not as short as her anymore but still…

While I was looking at the boys passing by I noticed Kleude passing by, even in a boy’s uniform he still looks very feminine, I look at him walking by, admiring his long lean body.

However he stopped when some boys approached him “Can you move?” he asked, his voice had gotten lower “I need to go home for dinner…”

“If it isn’t girly boy? You still look as girly as ever, no wonder the girls don’t like you” said a boy.

“I don’t care if the girls don’t like me.”

“Oooh are you gay?”

“Gay gay little boy that looks like a girl” said another boy.

“I am not gay! So what if I look like a girl, that doesn’t mean I’m gay!”

“Oh yeah? So what type of girls do you like?”

“I-I…” he scowled trembling, I gasped watching them.

“There you are, you can’t answer, you clearly are weird, it’s disgusting!”

“Yeah you’re a freak!”

I scowled approaching them “Enough, stop talking to him like that you bullies!”

“Whoa a short guy, what do you want? Why don’t you leave us alone?”

“You can’t talk to him like that, even if he looks like a girl and haven’t found his ideal girl doesn’t mean he should be treated the way you two are treating him!”

“Oh yeah? What do you know? He’s a freaking mutant of a cat boy!” the boy pushed Kleude down the floor “He’s like a shemale with his girlieness and his-“ before he could finish I slapped him.

“So what if he’s girlie? You have no right to treat him like that!” I grabbed Kleude’s arm, running away from the bullies to my house.

As Kleude panted ,sitting on a chair, he stared at me “Thank you for saving me.”

“Are those boys from your school?”

“Yeah.”

“Is that how it is on your school life? How can you deal with them picking on you like that!?”

“Yes it has been like this as long as I remember, everyone hates me, boys, girls… they are annoyed at me or they just stand there watching others insult me.”

“Why don’t you report it to the principal?”

“It’s no use, the principal is scared of them, anyway why do you care? Just leave me alone and go on with your life with your friend.”

I scowled, glaring at him “No, I won’t leave anyone in distress by themselves! You don’t deserve this Kleude, you deserve better than to go on your life like this!”

“…” he trembled, collapsing “I-I…”

“Why don’t you hang out with Ariel and me once in a while? We can hang out together, I won’t judge you or beat you up, what do you say?” I raised my hand to him.

Kleude bit his lips, glancing at me, he raised his hand to reach for mine, I grinned, lifting him up the chair “Thank you…”

“Blood Maverick… and I’m embarrassed to say this but… you are rather pretty…”

Kleude stared at me blushing, I lifted my hand to my head, blushing as well “You think I’m pretty even though I’m a guy?’

“Yeah…”

“Well thanks” to my joy he smiled at me, his smile is pretty sweet…

“Soo… you’re from Windia High? That uniform looks like it.”

“Yeah.”

“Cool, so what would you like to drink?”

“I’ll take some water.”

“Sure” I head for the fridge, getting a jug of water, pouring two glasses, I handed Kleude a glass, sipping the other glass “Tomorrow let’s meet up with my friend Ariel for a walk in the park.

“Okay.”

While we’re chatting, Mom and Dad returned from their jobs.

“Welcome back!” I said, getting out of my seat to wrap my arms around my parents.

“Ooh you have a new friend?” said Mom.

“Yeah, meet Kleude Fleming, my new friend!”

“She’s such a pretty girl…”

“Mom, that’s not a girl!”

“Oh sorry…”

“I hope you and our son get along young man” said Dad.

“Y-yeah!” said Kleude.

“Would you like to stay for dinner?” said Mom.

“No, I have to go home, Mom will worry if I’m late.”

“But you have that nasty bruise on your face.”

“It’s alright, I can go home and clean up-“

“You should wash up even so!”

I sigh as Mom grabbed Kleude’s arm taking him to the bathroom, I turned to Dad “Shall we prepare dinner?” said Dad.

“Sure! Can we make, potato stew?”

It was a lovely moment spending time with Dad, prepare potato stew, I glanced at Dad, he’s so big and strong, the ideal man, will I be like him when I grow up to be his age? I hope so, I grinned while peeling the potatoes.

During dinner Mom kept asking Kleude questions like his education, where does he live, his family life and all that trivial stuff, Kleude got lost in her sea of questions, shaking his head “You’re asking too many questions.”

“Oh sorry!” Mom yelled, digging into her stew.

After dinner is over, Kleude and I helped Mom and Dad to wash the dishes, I turned to Kleude “You should meet my best friend, Ariel, I’m sure she’ll like you.”

“How did you two became friends?”

“Ah… I’ll tell you that when you meet her, be sure to visit my house first, I’ll show you the way.”

“Thank you” he bowed, I sigh at him, shaking my head.

The next day, I packed my tennis racket, a pair of swimming trunks and some computer games in a backpack, I headed down stairs to get some salt crackers to sate my appetite, there was a knock on the door as I was eating the crackers, I hurried to get the door, Kleude’s in front of me with a lunch box.

“Hi, let’s go to Ariel’s house!” I said leaving my house with Kleude following me, after half an hour I stopped by Ariel’s house “We arrived.”

“Huh? Is this really her house? It’s so fancy…”

“Yeah, she’s from a wealthy family.”

“Hmmm…”

“What? You think I’m buds with her for her fortune?”

“No I’m not judging you.”

I cocked my head, ringing the bell on the gate, Ariel’s maid, Yura arrived “Hi Ms Yura, I’m here to visit Ariel for some games.”

“Very well young man” she said, opening the gate, leading us into her mansion, I glanced at Kleude, staring at the mansion.

“Never been to a mansion before?”

“I never really went into a building this big before, it’s certainly fancy with all those marble pillar and big windows…”

Inside the mansion, Yura knocked on the door to Ariel’s room, she opened the door “Welcome” said Ariel, bowing to us.

“Kleude, this is my best friend, Ariel” I said.

“She has such glossy blue hair…”

“Oh is this the boy you were talking about lately?” said Ariel “He looks so pretty…”

“Yeah he is pretty, just like a girl.”

“I’m not a woman though” said Kleude.

“Oh sorry!” I noticed he had an offended look on his face “So shall we start with a game of tennis?”

“But how are we going to play with only three people?”

“Hmm… I guess we can have three matches.”

“I’ll watch you two” said Ariel.

“Then winner can go against Ariel first!”

On the open garden, Ariel handed Kleude her tennis racket, he glanced at the metal racket with white paint and my own unpainted wooden racket.

“This is so luxurious” he said “It feels weird to hold a metal racket.”

“Would you like to play with a wooden racket instead?” said Ariel.

“Yeah…”

“Okay” Ariel, looked through her rackets, handing Kleude a wooden racket.

When the match start, I notice Kleude is very agile and fast, reacting almost instantly, I have to assert extra energy to keep up with him but in the end he won two to one, I groaned, collapsing on the bench, he’s so much better than Ariel…

“That looks pretty intense” Ariel handed me a bottle of lemonade.

“Thanks and yeah it was, I hope you can keep up” I said.

“I’ll do my best” she took out her metal racket.

The match went very fast, my eyes is facing a constant blurr at the intense speed of my friends, moving and reacting at lightning speed, looks like Ariel met someone whom she can equal, she beaten Kleude with a two to one, I sigh, putting down the bottle.

“Okay Ariel it’s time for the final match for the day” I picked my racket, swinging it in thin air.

However all that energy from facing Kleude is making my body ache still, Ariel managed to beat me two to zero and I didn’t even score a single point, I groaned, collapsing on the sofa.

“How are you so good at this?” I asked Kleude “Do you practice a lot?”

“Only during gym” he said.

“Then how are you so flexible and agile?”

“Well actually I do run a lot… and well I am part cat.”

I sigh, looking at him before turning to Ariel “I’m sorry you had to lose like that.”

“It’s okay it’s just such a stressful match” I said.

“Why don’t we go swimming to take off that edge and help you relax?”

“Yes! I rushed into the mansion to get my swimming trunks, changing into it, rushing to the pool, Ariel and Kleude are by the pool still fully dressed, Ariel headed back to the mansion to get her swimsuit, I turned to Kleude “Too bad you didn’t bring a swimsuit…”

“I don’t even have one, I can’t swim at all, I hate swimming.”

“Oh…Why are you looking at me all funny?”

“S-sorry!” he turned away, covering his eyes, I shook my head jumping into the water, Ariel eventually arrived, jumping into the pool with me.

“Ah water…” Ariel said, doing a breaststroke, I grinned, diving into the water, resurfacing, spitting water out of my mouth like a fountain, Kleude smiled, taking off his shoes and pulling his trousers up a bit to dip his feet into the water.

Once we’re done, we headed for Ariel’s bedroom, Kleude stared at the computer “Whoa a computer?”

“I also have one of those” I said “Don’t you have a computer?”

“No, my family can’t afford them.”

“… How well off are you?”

“I’m sorry but I’m not exactly wealthy, it’s a long story, I don’t want to explain it yet but I can’t afford these fancy electronics… I mean I can survive without going hungry but we just cannot afford super fancy stuff” he smiled “But I’m fine with it, my mother loves my brother and me and she’ll always spend time with us after work.”

“Wow…” said Ariel “My parents are always away… I want to spend time with them but they hardly ever have time.”

“I guess that’s the bad side of being rich.”

“Yeah…”

I look at my friends, stretching my arms “Well then let’s wash up before we have tea and play some video games before heading home.”

“Huh? Are you sure about taking a shower in someone else’s house?” said Kleude.

“Yeah we do that all the time.”

“You mean you two…”

“Yeah, it’s normal for us to see each other without our clothes on.”

“I dunno…”

“Don’t worry, we won’t judge” said Ariel…

“Hmm…” he clutched his shirt.

“I’ll take a shower first, I’m filthy!” I took off clothes, grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom for a quick shower, after I’m done, I got dressed, I noticed Kleude looks pale “Hey are you alright?”

He nodded quickly “Y-yes I’m fine!” however he turned away when Ariel undressed “Well actually… it’s embarrassing to see anyone but my family without clothes on…”

“Don’t you use the public shower during gym?”

“We do but… but…” he shook his head “Never mind.”

“So what’s your problem? Are you ashamed of your body?”

“No I’m fine with it but the boys are always laughing at me you know, they said that-“he gasped when Ariel stepped out of the showers, covering his eyes.

“It’s your turn, you don’t want to be all dirty and gunky do you?” she said.

“Ew no” he took a deep breath, unbuttoning his shirt, taking off his clothes with his eyes closed, I blushed at his body, he didn’t have bulky muscles but they were long and lean like a girl’s, he has fairly curvy hips too.

“Kleude you look so much like a girl…” I muttered.

“The boys always tells me that” I gasped, did he hear me? I looked up, he turned his head away stepping into the bathroom.

“Well I guess I’ll prepare tea then” said Ariel, leaving her bedroom.

“I’ll help too” I followed her, glancing at the bathroom door.

Ariel poured water into a teapot, with a strainer to put the tea leaves on top of, letting the pot boil, she steeps the tea leaves, I got out some tomatoes, cutting in half to squeeze into a pot and added some basil, while we are letting out tea and soup boil, Kleude arrived, I stared at him and he stared back, what’s he going to say?

Instead he said nothing, just watching Ariel and me, prepare tea “Too bad I can’t cook… I envy you two.”

“… I’m sorry for what I said to you…” I said.

“…” he shook his head.

“Would you help set the table if you can?” said Ariel.

“Sure.”

After everything was set we enjoyed our tea before heading home, I glanced at Kleude “Say Kleude are you embarrassed about showing your body in front of Ariel and me?”

“Of course not” he face me “Blood do you see me as a boy?”

“What kind of a question is that? You are who you are, silly.”

“Ehehe… well… my classmates thinks it’s weird how I’m a boy with how I am… they don’t like it, the girls find me unappealing while the boys thinks it’s unnatural or just act like I’m a girl.”

“Are you suggesting that you want to be a girl?”

“I can never do that I don’t want to run away from who I am but Blood… I’m a man no matter how I like, I’m fine with how I am but…”

“You just want people to see you as you are?”

“Yes.”

“Kleude, I do accept you as you are, you are pretty but you are you.”

“Thanks” he smiled “Well I gotta head home for dinner.”

“Would I be able to see your family? I want to meet your family and Ariel would like to see them as well.”

“When I have free time, I’ll stop by your house if I do.”

“Thanks and don’t run into bullies will you!”

“Bye!” Kleude waved to me before running off, I smiled, heading back home.

Kleude arrived at my house the next weekend, we went to pick Ariel up before he took us to his house, I noticed it’s quite small but nicely built all the same.

Inside the house a woman very much like Kleude with long blonde hair and cat ears the same colour as Kleude’s bowed to me, she looks so young… younger than Ariel and my mother…

“Is that your mother?” I asked.

“Yes that’s her.”

“Whoa…”

“It’s a complicated matter, I’m so glad Dad stayed with her but her Grandmamma and Grandpapa would have been kind enough to let her stay anyway.”

“You’re lucky…”

“In living a house, yeah.”

“I didn’t think you would have some friends” said Mrs Fleming “I’m so happy… my eldest son got someone to hang out with and trust…”

“Mom…” he said.

“I hope the two of you treat him well and be sure to stop anyone from picking on him.”

“Will do” I said.

“So what would you two like for tea?”

“Do you have any Darjeeling and carrots?” Ariel asked.

“And I would like some pudding” I said.

“Oh yes, if you don’t mind the wait for the tea to steep and the pudding freshly made” said Mrs Fleming.

“We can wait” said Ariel.

“Okay, so why don’t you two play with my sons?”

“Will do!” I saluted.

“Your mother is a really nice woman” said Ariel.

“Hmm… I’m sure your mother loves you too” said Kleude.

“I know but…”

“I guess there are some things that are easy to take for granted…”

Kleude’s brother also looks a lot like him except his eyes are larger, his hair is longer with not so much forehead exposed and the most notable thing is the very large scar on his left cheek with an X shape.

“Where did that scar come from?” I asked.

“… Bullies got him once…”

“Oh…”

“He’s very cute” said Ariel.

“Hehe but he looks almost like me” Kleude giggled.

“But he has such large eyes and that ponytail is cute.”

Kleude smiled, getting out a choose your path book, he looks so pretty when he’s happy, I occasionally glanced at him, he really enjoys being around his family.

After we played around and have tea there was a knock on the door, Mrs Fleming got the door “Dad!” the boys yelled.

Ariel and my eyes widen at the man in front of us, a cat man is hugging his wife, he looks very different from the rest of his family, far bigger and more masculine looking, kinda like my father with mousy brown hair instead of the golden colour the rest of his family possess.

“Welcome home Dad” said Kleude “I made some new friends!”

“Took you this long” said Mr Fleming “I told you, you need to assert yourself more if you want to make friends and stop people picking on you!”

“But Dad…”

“That’s how a man is, you can’t go on like some little girl… your mother dotes on you too much…”

“But dear, if that’s how he is, let him be, see how those other kids are accepting him?” said Mrs Fleming.

“And it took him what? Ten years to gain a friend? You can’t just spoil the boy like that honey.”

I sigh as his parents begin to argue, so much for nice parents… Kleude bit his lip, storming out of the house “Hey Kleude!” I yelled, leaving the house to follow him.

“I’m sorry… I’m really sorry…” he said.

“Why are you apologizing? It’s not your fault you didn’t have friends.”

“I know but I disappointed my father so much… my mother and him would fight when it comes to me, they would never do that if I was like a normal boy, but I just want to be myself you know… I don’t want to run away but…”

“Your father is wrong, there’s nothing wrong with you! One day you’ll show him just how wrong he is, I know it.”

“…” he smiled “I hope so…”

“You befriended us right?” said Ariel “It just took you a long time, just wait and see, it’s better to have real friends and not just some people that only wants something off you.”

“Yeah, you’re right, so whose house shall we visit tomorrow?”

“How about Blood’s.”

“Okay.”

“If you can bring some sports good with you if you’re up for some game!” said.

“We shall see… anyway see ya, you don’t need to be around when Mom and Dad are in a row.”

Ariel and I glance at each other before we headed off for our homes.

So it went that we visit each other every weekend to play with each other, it’s a nice moment especially considering how school is…

Well school is mostly normal but it bugs me how the other kids are growing faster than I am, I’m still not even five feet yet and some of the boys are already talking about shaving or when we have to take a shower after gym, I noticed some of the boys have hairy chests and deeper voices, my voice is just breaking so it sounds pretty weird.

The boys also began to talk about sex and interest in girls from time to time, it’s making me feel weird, sex isn’t something high on my priority yet and I’m not sure if I’m ever going to get a girlfriend.

But it got worse as I stared at the boys during shower, some of them are scrawny, some are fat, others have really nice muscles, I wonder about touching their abs or biceps…

I soon realize that I am getting excited at the sight of well muscled shirtless boys, am I starting to like boys? I never felt excited when seeing pretty girls even when they’re wearing some rather sexy clothes when they’re going out with their boyrfriends, in fact it turns me off to see girls bearing their cleavage or midriffs, am I really gay?

I tried to insist I wasn’t but I just can’t stop staring at some of my male classmates… I wonder what’s it like to go out on a date with them, taking a walk on the park but they would never accept me.

I would try to take it off my mind and hang out with my friends, but hanging out with Kleude I would glance at him, he’s so attractive… He looks pretty effeminate yet there’s something so appealing about him with his pale skin, his shoulder length blonde hair and his vibrant green eyes… And once he opens up, he’s a very sweet, cheerful person.

As autumn begins this year, I was heading to Ariel’s house by myself enjoying the cool air and the grass is drying out.

After spending the entire afternoon studying, Kleude waved to us goodbye, I glanced at Ariel “Ariel… do you mind if I stay over a little while longer? We could have a swim before dinner.”

“Sure” she said.

After we ate dinner, we quickly changed into our swimsuits and headed for the pool, Ariel dive into the water, I watched her spinning and swimming back to the surface, her very long blue hair glistened “Are you going to grow your hair down the floor? It must be hell to maintain.”

“It takes a lot of effort to make sure my hair is in good condition.”

“Thank goodness I’m not ever going to grow my hair as long as yours or even Dad.”

“Hehe… it would probably pull your spikes down like your father’s…”

“Maybe I should grow my hair out?”

“But you look fine as you are.”

“…” I bit my lip, shaking my head “Nah, it’s practically shooting everywhere; I swear I could poke someone’s eyes out!”

“Nonsense it’s very unique.”

“Kleude’s hair is more unique-“I cut myself off, covering my face to hide my blush thinking about his bright yellow hair and his fluffy light brown ears… Damn take it out of your mind, Blood.

“Blood… do you like him?”

“As a friend, of course I do, he’s a sweet guy, he cares for his family and he’s cute too-“ I gasped, covering my mouth.

“I knew it, I can tell you have a crush on him…”

“…” I climbed out of the pool.

“Are you going to tell him your feelings?”

“What if he doesn’t like me that way? I don’t want to scare him…”

“Just tell him, I don’t know how things will turn out but he will never know how you feel if you don’t tell him” I glanced at Ariel, before heading into the mansion “Did you know your voice changed since I last saw you?”

“Did it?” I realized that my voice is no longer weird and hoarse, it wasn’t as low as Kleude or (especially) Ariel’s but it wasn’t as high pitched anymore, mentally I felt thrilled, I’m finally growing up a bit.

The next day is weekdays however so I never got the chance to speak to Kleude as everyone are busy doing homework and chores.

But I encountered Kleude before the weekend arrived at the grocery shop, Mom took me to the grocery shop to help her carry some goods and to buy new clothes as I grew out a little.

I narrowed my eyes, picking up a pair of boxers, heading to the changing room to try it on, some of the boys in class are wearing some very interesting type of underwear but I still prefer simple white boxers.

Unfortunately the boxers I picked out were a tad too big for me, I slipped back to my old boxers and pulled my pants up, getting out of the changing room.

That’s when I encountered Kleude with his mother, his stopped at the drink aisle while he was on the meat aisle when some boys approach Kleude, sneering at him.

“Hello girly boy” one of them said.

“What do you want? I’m just shopping with Mom” Kleude’s eyes narrowed.

“Such a good boy, helping Momma go shopping…”

“Yeah you haven’t changed at all, even your looks is still all girly!” said another boy.

“You must be a gay white thrash.”

“Oh no!” all the boys screamed

“But I’m not gay!” Kleude yelled, his ears twitched

“Oh yeah so what kind of girls do you like? Why do you keep staring at us every time we have to take a shower after gym with that blush on your cheeks?” said a boy.

“…”

“See you can’t think of a girl, you are one of those creepy people who goes around hooking up with every man they can.”

“But I don’t want to sleep with any of you-“

“Liar you little deprived cat, why do you stare at us boys with such lust then?”

“I-I…” Kleude shifted his head about “People can hear us…”

“You’re just running away, suck it up Fluffy wuffy!”

I scowled, rushing to slap the boys “Shut up!”

“Blood!” Kleude hissed.

“Ohh is that a lover of yours?” said a bully “Or do you have so many you forgot all of their names?”

“He’s just a friend of mine…” I gasped as Kleude’s cheeks flushed.

“Oooh you’re blushing, what are you two gonna do? Have sex like bunnies when you get back home?”

“Shut up, so what if he’s gay!? He’s a way better person than any of you jerks!” I yelled.

“Blood, will you shut up?”

“Now when they’re talking to you like this!”

“Yeah shorty you should stay away from pretty boy if you know what’s best for you” said a boy.

“No! Even if he’s gay, I still like him” I clutched Kleude’s shoulders “After all he’s honest and kind.”

The bullies stared at us before running away, Kleude’s eyes widen, leaning on my shoulder “Blood?”

“It’s okay, you’re safe now” I turned to face him, grinning.

“You should have left me alone instead of getting involved with this ruckus” he slumped “Blood… they are right, I really am gay…”

“So what? I’m fine with it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah…” I blushed “You like me don’t you?”

Kleude backed off “W-what!? How did you know?” he shook his head, running to his mother, I glanced at him and sigh, at least I know our feeling is mutual, but would he want to accept being in a relationship with me?

After returning home to help Mom prepare dinner and eating my meal quickly, I got up “Can I visit Ariel for an hour?”

“Sure, be sure to come back on time though” said Dad.

I nodded, running out of my house, to Ariel’s mansion, ringing the bell, her butler Nate arrived “Welcome Master Blood, are you here to see the mistress?”

“Yeah and don’t arrange anything for us, I just want to have a talk with her.”

“Very well” Nate led me to Ariel’s bedroom, knocking on the door “Mistress, your friend is here to see you.”

“Blood?” Ariel opened the door “What is it? It’s pretty late for you to visit me.”

“Ariel I need to talk to you alone…”

“Nate you’re dismissed.”

“Mistress, you and Master Blood are not going to do… the dirty are you?”

“No of course not, besides… he has someone else.”

“Very well mistress” Nate departed while Ariel shut the door.

Ariel sigh, sitting on her bed “What’s the matter? Did something happen?”

“Yeah… I met Kleude earlier today.”

“Oh so did you tell your feeling to him?”

“No, he was in some pretty big trouble with the bullies in his school, but Ariel… I think he likes me too…”

“You should confess to him just to make sure…”

“But I don’t think he wants a relationship, just look at what he deals with everyday, it’ll just be heartbreaking for him if it gets discovered we are dating, I don’t want him to get into anymore trouble.”

“Forget about the bullies, tell him how you feel and see if he accepts you, if the two of you get discovered, you are not going to run away are you?”

“…” I bit my teeth, glancing away from Ariel.

I visited Kleude’s house the next day with Ariel behind me, knocking on the front door, his mother got the door for us “Welcome you two!”

“Hello Mrs Fleming” said Ariel.

“We’re here to take your sons for a walk on the park, we’ll return them once we’re done” I said.

“Sure” Mrs Fleming entered the house yelling for hers, she returned with the two boys, Kleude’s brother smiled but Kleude who is carrying a book, flustered barely uttering a hello.

On the park, while Kleude is reading and Ariel chatted up with his brother, I shook the older blonde’s shoulder “Hey.”

“What is it?”

“Can we talk alone, somewhere else? I need to talk to you about something.”

“Why?”

“It’s very personal…”

“No thank you.”

I bit my lip, looking at Kleude as he continued his walk, I need to find a way to split the others away from him so we’d be isolated… I glanced an Ariel, she glanced at me, I got an idea…

“Hey you guys want some ice cream?”

“What!? In the cold?” said Kleude’s brother.

“Yeah, you’ll be amazed at how good an ice cream is in the autumn” said Ariel, the felines glanced at each other as Ariel ordered ice cream for us, she glanced back “What flavours would your three like?”

“Chocolate” I said.

“Vanilla” said Kleude’s brother.

“Anything” said Kleude.

Ariel turned to the ice cream man “One chocolate, one vanilla, one sea salt and one black tea please.”

“Sea salt?”

“Please give it a try it’s sweeter than it sounds.”

“Sure…”

After the ice cream is delivered, Kleude glanced at his ice cream, tasting it “Oohh it is sweet.”

“Would you like to sit down somewhere to enjoy our ice cream?”

“Sure.”

Ariel smiled, leading Kleude to the meadow, Kleude’s brother stared at her “Hey what is going on?”

“Shh… it’s a secret” I whispered to him.

“A secret?” I whispered my plan to the long haired boy “Oh! Are you sure about that?”

“I have to talk to your brother alone…”

“Hmm I guess I’ll go along with it but if it results in big brother being injured…” he raised his fist.

“I won’t hurt him, don’t you worry.”

As Ariel stopped by the meadow, Kleude smiled “Wow this place is beautiful.”

“It is, isn’t it” she said “Please sit down, the mossy ground is quite nice.”

“It’s quite musty.”

“Please wait awhile, I need to use the toilet.”

“Sure.”

After Ariel left, Kleude’ his brother and I finished our ice cream when Kleude’s brother got up “I’m sorry but I need the bathroom.”

“Sure” said Kleude.

When he left, I stared at Kleude, it took him awhile to realize we are alone, I just hope he doesn’t run off “Hey” I touched his hand.

“We are all alone…” his voice is monotone.

“I’m sorry but I need to talk to you alone.”

“Is it about yesterday? Please forget about it…”

“Kleude do you like me?”

“I-I…” he turned away “What if I said I do?”

“I knew it…”

“Please don’t kick me out, I don’t want you to leave me but I-“ I pressed my finger on his lips.

“I like you too” however he pulled my hand away from his mouth.

“I’m sorry but what if we get exposed? You’ll just get into trouble too…”

“I’ll defend you no matter what, please I want to get to know you better, we can work this out!”

“No, it’s risky, Blood!” he got up “You will be heartbroken and hurt!”

“I don’t care, I will defend you no matter what, just give it a-” I got interrupted as he slapped me, I rubbed my injured cheek, looking at him, his eyes are so intense and hostile.

“Blood… we are just going to get into trouble, just get on with your life, you have Ariel don’t you? She’s sweet, pretty and you known her for years or you can find another boy right? I have nothing to give to you but heart break after heart break.”

He was about to walk off but I approached him, clutching his waist “You don’t have to give me anything, I don’t need money or even… Just give me a chance, we won’t date in public, I won’t embarrass you I just want to date you.”

“Bloody…”

“Kleude, forget about those bullies just forget about them” I trembled, crying on his back.

“…” he turned to face me, leaning his back a bit so he was face to face with me, wiping the tears off my eyes “Okay Blood, I want to date you.”

“Do you really?”

“Yeah.”

“Thank you…” I gasped when Kleude kissed me, closing my eyes, I felt his hair, his hair is so fluffy and soft…

When we pulled out with air, I wrapped my arms around his neck “You are very good looking…”

“Am I?”

“Yeah you have a bit of muscle but not too much that it looks scary and I like your brown hair.”

“Hmm… you are very beautiful…”

“Is that what he was planning?” said a deep voice, Kleude and I gasped, looking to where Ariel and Kleude’s brother are staring at us.

“Opps…” I said.

“I’m very happy for you two” said Ariel.

“Please don’t tell anyone about this” said Kleude “Well we can let our parents know but not the public.”

“Alright, I’ll keep my mouth shut.”

After we took an hour of walk, we separated to head home.

During dinner with my parents, I stared at my Neapolitan, rolling the pasta into a small ball, I glanced back at my parents eating the ketchup coated noodles, after I quickly gulped the noodles “Mom, Dad…”

“What is it son?” said Dad.

“I have to tell you something, I’ve been hiding this for awhile but…” I dropped the fork “Mom, Dad I’m gay…”

“Blood?” Mom’s voice lowered.

“Mom, Dad I really am gay, I stared at the boys’ muscles and admired them I was never interested in girls, I know you two thought Ariel and I would be an item someday but I found someone else” I shook my head “It’s Kleude… I have a crush on him, we decided to date, don’t tell anyone else about this but I like him.”

“Blood…” Mom got out of her seat “If that is how you feel, I’m sorry to try to consider you and Ariel will be an item.”

“If you like that boy so much, don’t scare him will you?” said Dad.

“I won’t” I said, smiling “Thank you for understanding, Mom, Dad…”

My parents nodded as we continue our dinner.

So it was during Saturday things went on as usual, Ariel, Kleude, his brother and I hung out between our houses rotating each week playing games or going to town to walk, however during Sunday Kleude and I would visit my house, we would play some video games on my computer and read books and sometimes it would down spiral to us kissing, Kleude is usually a bit hesitant but he would nod in approval, he usually had to bend a bit as he’s much taller than I am and I would wrap my arms around his small neck to kiss him, it’s usually on his lips but sometimes I would kiss his cheek instead.

Of course there are times he lifted my bangs to kiss my forehead and touch my spikes, it’s really sweet of him.

But as the months passed, he got used to my company and he wasn’t as hesitant to take the initiative, it makes my heart warm to see him so happy.

I wonder if his parents know about our secret, he never said anything about telling his parents.

As New Year passed, I was in the locker with my classmates after gym, I realize that I stopped staring at other boys, they are all gossiping about their girlfriends, their sports achievements and the size of their… packages, I was a bit annoyed at all those talk.

“Say Blood is getting frustrated” said a boy.

“Yeah he’s been like that lately” said another “Hey why don’t you join us?”

“Err… err…” my eyes widen “W-what do you want to talk to me about?”

“Say we never asked this before but do you have a girlfriend?”

“Err err…” I blushed “I-I…”

“Aww you’re blushing.”

“So you really do have a girlfriend!” another boy yelled.

“What is she like?”

I glanced at the boys? Should I hint at my relationship or deny it? It’s not like they are ever going to see Kleude “Well she’s very pretty with blonde hair down her shoulders, pale skin and she’s fairly tall and slim.”

“Ooohh… she sounds beautiful…”

“She’s not just beautiful she’s kind too, she always try to consider my feelings, I try to tell her to think more about herself but she will always insist my feeling is more important.”

“Awww that’s so sweet.”

I smiled, nodding to the boys “But she’s rather shy so she won’t want to meet any of you.”

“Too bad…” the boys glanced at each other.

When Sunday arrived and Kleude dropped by while my parents are on a honeymoon, I offered a bottle of yogurt for him to drink “Thank you!” he said, sipping the drink “Oooh sour, can I take some of these home? Dad would love this.”

“Kleude have you told your parents about our relationship?” I took several bottles out of the refrigerator.

“No…”

“Why don’t you tell them? Are you going to hide our relationship from your parents forever for the rest of your life, don’t you trust them?”

“I do trust my mother but if my father knows he’ll hate me for the rest of my life! I don’t want to lose my father’s trust! It might even strain my parents relationship… I-I don’t want them to start fighting because of me…”

“I understand.”

“Let’s keep this private a little longer, it’s only one year left until I have to go to college.”

“Okay.”

Later in the night we are on my living room, watching TV, it’s half an hour before my parents return for bedtime but Kleude and I decided to have some time to ourselves a little longer.

My hands reached to touch Kleude’s ears, enjoying the soft fur, he giggled when I tickled the interior “Have you ever thought about sex?” I asked.

“I might have thought about it, I might have not.”

“I sometimes wonder how it feels, my classmates often talk about it and make such a big deal out of it.”

“So do mine.”

“That makes the two of us” I blushed “Man it’s weird to think if we are gonna take the next step, I can only imagine us in this situation but if we go any further...”

“Let’s not think about it for now, maybe when we’re older?”

“Yeah…”

As fall arrives once again, Kleude and I are chatting on the streets, I gasped when some of my classmates arrived.

“Hi Blood!” said a girl.

“Hi Jeanie” I said, I trembled as the girls stared at Kleude.

“Hey is that the girlfriend my boyfriend was talking about?”

“No way, that’s not her!” I yelled.

“Aww you’re blushing, don’t be shy.”

“Yeah you have a very cute girlfriend, you should be happy.”

“Hmm…” I glanced at Kleude, yeah I guess I am.”

“Blood…” he mumbled, I glanced at him, he gasped, nodding.

“We hope you two will stay together!” the girls wave their arms, smiling.

“That was close” said Kleude “Blood what did you tell about me?”

“I just mentioned your looks, I didn’t think they would suspect you, though I guess your looks did fool them, though those girls can be quite the gossipers…”

“… Should have thought about it…”

“We gotta do something about it, we don’t want your classmates to spot you with me right?”

“Well they are going to assume a girl…”

“Girl huh?” I smiled to myself.

“Bloody?”

The next day Kleude gasped as I stripped him in Ariel’s bedroom “Blood what are you doing!? I told you I’m not ready for-“

“We aren’t going to do that” I said.

“So why are you dressing me down to my boxers right in front of my brother and Ariel?” he glanced at the other two, as they shrugged, his eyes widen as I handed him a long sleeved cotton dress.

“Here put this on, we need to fit you into pretty clothes and a hat to cover your ears up.”

“Oh so that is your plan” he scowled “Did you check my measurements? Cause this dress is a little too small on the hips and too big on the waist plus it’s gonna expose too much of my legs.”

“Well you don’t have hairy or manly legs so it will have to do we can get some clothes that fit you.”

“Fine…” he pulled the dress on, adjusting the bow by the collar, he glanced down looking at the dress, his eyes widen.

“Big brother you look even girlier than ever…” said Kleude’s brother.

“I wish I could look this pretty…” said Ariel.

“Hmm this dress is nice but that skirt…” Kleude mumbled “I hope it hides my boxers don’t show.”

“But hopefully we’re safe from getting caught by your classmates” I said.

“Yeah.”

Lucky for us, Kleude’s classmates did think Kleude is a girl when we walk together of course, we had to meet up in Ariel’s house and return to her house once we are done hanging out, his parents would ask a lot of questions on why Kleude is running around in a dress.

It’s a guilty feeling to see him in a pretty dress… he always looked good but women clothes really flatters his frame, I was afraid that he would be ashamed of wearing them but he smiles every time he puts on the dresses.

Two months later while Kleude, his brother, Ariel and I are walking in the park, there are various classmates from Kleude, Ariel and my school walking around, deciding it would be safe, being surrounded by so many people, Kleude and I held hands while the others decided to split ways to take a walk without us.

As we walked, Kleude clutched his hat “Damn it’s windy…”

I grinned, patting his hat “Be sure to make sure it doesn’t slip okay?”

“Yeah.”

I smiled, holding his arm, we stopped by a balloon stand “Oooh look at those balloons! They look like coloured bubbles!” I approached the sales man “Four balloons please, one green, one white, one blue and one red.”

After paying for the balloons, I handed the blue and green balloons to Kleude “Thank you my brother and I will hang them up on the living room when we return home.”

“Yeah” just then a couple of girls and boys arrive.

“Oooh you two look like such a happy couples with a pair of balloons each” said a girl.

“We are gonna give some of our balloons to our friends” I said.

“So are you two gonna… do the deed after the act?” a boy asked.

“Cam!” his girlfriend screamed.

“Sorry but it would be interesting if he actually done it…”

“We’re not ready for something like that” I said.

“You should try it someday bro, it’s a real sensation.”

“Hmmm…” I gasped as Kleude’s hat slipped out a bit exposing a tiny patch of one of his ear.

“Hey what’s with the brown patch on her head?”

“I-I… I dyed my hair blonde, it seems like my dye is fading a bit” said Kleude.

“And you bother to dye your eyebrow as well?”

“Yeah fooled you for real isn’t it?” his eyes widen when the hat slid off the opposite direction revealing his ears, he screamed, crouching to get his hat but one of the girls, stepped on it.

“Kleude is that you?” she said.

“I-I…” his face became even paler, pulling his hand on the way.

“So you really are gay” said a boy.

“Yeah… I am” he got up looking at the his classmates, one of the girls slapped him on the face.

“So you are one of those creeps!?”

“No wonder you look so girly” said a boy “What are you going to do creep up on all of us boys for your little pretty viles?”

“Stop” I said.

“And you are gullible enough to fall for him?” said a girl “Is he pretty enough for you? Are you that deprived!?”

“Shut up!” I screamed, slapping the girl “Even if he’s cute and kinda effeminate he’s still a guy and that is a part of him!”

“Oh yeah?” the boy and girls ganged up on us.

I clutched Kleude’s hand “Yeah, he’s part of my life too… for now anyway, but I will take him over any of you!”

“How can you take such a girly boy though? Don’t you think he’s weird?” said a boy.

“Because he is Kleude” I gasped when Kleude let go of my hand.

“C’mon Blood, let’s just go, forget about them, there’s no way they will shut up as long as I’m involved” he said.

“But aren’t you tired of them talking to you like this?”

“Yes but…”

“Chickening out girly boy?” said a boy.

“…”

The boy smirked and his girlfriend was about to punch Kleude, I was about to stop her but Kleude held her wrist “Anything you say won’t affect me, everything is just there to hurt me…”

“Oh yeah? Are you being bold?” the girl was about to use her other fist to punch him but he, punched her stomach, causing her to collapse.

“…” he dragged me away to the boys lavatory.

“Kleude why don’t you defend yourself? You know that they are wrong, you could have-“ he pressed his finger to my lip.

“I know but what’s the point? They will find more excuse no matter what, but in the end I will never see them again once the year is over.”

“Kleude…”

“Even if we see each other they might forget about me, I don’t want you to get into more trouble and risk the both of us kicked out of our schools.”

“I’m sorry I can’t control my temper…”

“Just forget about them the next time it happens, for the two of us please?”

“I will try.”

He smiled, kissing me on my forehead, I sigh, standing on my tip toes to kiss his forehead.

The next day Kleude decided to visit my house, he is dressed in his usual green shirt and white pants instead of the dresses he’s been wearing for quite awhile.

“Hi” I said.

“Blood can you come over to my house?”

“Sure, what’s up?”

“I want to confess to my family about our relationship before I leave for college, they should know about our relationship now that all my classmates know about it, I’d rather tell my parents than letting them find out from gossips.”

“Sure” I held his hand.

He smiled, taking me to his house.

“Welcome!” Mrs Fleming said, nodding to me.

“Hi Mrs Fleming, what are you making?” I asked.

“Poached eggs.”

“Mom, can you and Dad talk after breakfast?”

“Sure.”

After breakfast is over, Kleude glanced at his parents “Mom… Dad… It’s very hard to tell you this and I hope you don’t hate me-“

“Oh honey we will never hate you” said Mrs Fleming, getting up to pat her son’s head.

“That’s right, cheer up” his father, put his arm around Kleude.

“…” his glanced at his parents “I-I… I’m gay…” his eyes widen looking at his parents.

“What do you mean? Have you been on a relationship with boys?” Mrs Fleming voice cracked.

“Yes… yes I am.”

“Who is this boy? You aren’t dating anyone dangerous are you?”

“He’s right in this room.”

His parents glanced at me “This young man?”

“That’s right, we have been together for a year.”

“Son…” his father’s voice is very low.

“I’m sorry Dad I’m so sorry but please forgive me.”

“I told you to stop coddling him!” his father yelled to his wife “See what happens if you do.”

“But he’s been so miserable in school, look at how happy he has been when he’s been hanging out with that boy.”

“He’s going to have a lot of heart break when he grows up-“

“Dad, I know about this but I love him, I don’t care if I will always be outcasted by the public, please please please accept it!”

Kleude’s father narrowed his eyes looking at me, I gulped, raising my fist “I love him too, I’ll accept your son into my life, but don’t get into a row with him or your wife.”

Mr Fleming, glanced at Kleude, Mrs Fleming and me, shifting his eyes about, he sigh “Fine… take my son” he scowled “But if you hurt him…”

“Thank you Dad!” Kleude, threw himself into his father’s arm “Thank you so much!”

“Kleude…” he patted his son’s head, Kleude suddenly burst into tears “Son?”

“I’m so happy Dad… I love you and Mom and little brother too, all of you will still be a part of my life.”

His father gasped, hugging Kleude tighter, Mrs Fleming followed, hugging my boyfriend.

After the moment we stopped by Ariel’s house, however instead of Nate or Yura, Ariel arrived by the front gate, we grinned heading to her house for a game.

The end


End file.
